The actual wrath of Sam
by Shadow Of Castiel
Summary: This is a follow up fic to "To face the wrath of Sam" and deals with events as seen in that fic. Rated M for adult content Dean/Castiel.


_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_ : This is a follow up to my previous fic, "To face the wrath of Sam" and deals with the fall out of occurences within that story. If you haven't read that story, this may or may not make much sense. Although there are brief references to what happened in that fic, you might still want to read it to get the full back story ...

* * *

Castiel stared intently out of the front windshield, mouth pressed tight into an angry line, brows pulled down over his intense blue gaze, throwing them into shadowed versions of themselves. Dean watched him, sympathy for his lover radiating from his body as Castiel remained stoically silent.

"I'm sorry, dude," Dean said, quietly, reaching out to lay a hand on Castiel's shoulder supportively. "I didn't know Sam would react quite so ... violently."

"This is embarrassing, Dean. I am an angel of the Lord. I do not spend the night trapped in a car, just because my boyfriend's brother got angry," Castiel said, voice tight, concise, eyes turning to burn full force onto Dean.

Even though Dean was not the one that Castiel was angry at, the hunter still quailed beneath the intensity of the angel's gaze. He made a silent note to himself to never get on Castiel's bad side, anytime in the near future. Dean sighed, turned away, pinching the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger as he tried to find the words to at least quell Castiel's anger, even just a little.

"If it makes you feel better, he's angry at me for the same reason," Dean said, quietly. "He threw me out of the motel room too, remember."

He glanced at Castiel beside him and saw that the angel's expression had softened a little, eyes returning to a more gentle cast as he stared at Dean.

"I'm sorry, Dean," Castiel said, gruff voice gentle in the interior of the car. "Of course you're just as affected by this as me. It's just - "

Castiel shrugged helplessly, large eyes turning helplessly outside once more, before returning towards the hunter's face, mouth pressed down once more into a firm line, ripe lips seeming much thinner with the expression.

"You're an angel. You don't expect people to throw you out of places, right? No of course not - you're used to throwing other people out of places. Just get used to it, Cas, especially if you're hanging round my brother. The amount of times he's thrown me outside for the slightest little thing," Dean told him, with a roll of his eyes and a nod of understanding, before he reached out to take Castiel's hand gently.

He smiled when Castiel accepted the gesture, warm fingers wrapping around Dean's colder ones comfortingly, expression suddenly gentle when faced with tenderness from Dean.

"It was only a joke, Dean," Castiel observed. "And if I remember right, Sam started this by telling me you had cooties."

"AH! AH! Good point, Cas! If anything, this is Sam's fault, not ours!" Dean said, straightening in his seat, back rigid, stiff as though he was sitting to attention. "In fact, he practically asked us to put curry powder in his apple pie and mess up his sheets by sleeping in his bed! Cas, you're a genius."

Castiel chuckled at that, face brightening into an amused smile when Dean turned an infectious grin onto him, body relaxing a little more where he sat. He even allowed Dean to slip an arm around hi shoulders, easing the angel into hug. Castiel smiled, purred a little with satisfaction, settled into Dean's warmth and laying his head on the hunter's shoulder. Dean smiled, felt his heart swell at the sight Castiel made against him, before he pressed a kiss to Castiel's dark haired head.

"We're not gonna sleep in the car, are we, Dean?" Castiel asked, casting his gaze around the interior of the Impala with an unconvinced frown.

"I know it's not exactly the Hilton, Cas," Dean said, voice indicating a pout more than his face actually did.

Castiel chuckled once more, before he shook his head against the hunter's shoulder.

"That's not what I meant. It's hardly comfortable fitting two bodies in here, you know," the angel pointed out, voice a lazy murmur against Dean's chest.

Dean huffed out a small laugh, before he cast a glance out at the snowy night, face closed down into a thoughtful frown. He blinked slowly, heard the angel's breath slowing, deepening and wondered if Castiel had actually gone to sleep against him. He remained quiet, still, fingers stroking idly against Castiel's arm until the angel spoke up once more.

"It must be hard for Sam," he said, gently, voice restrained, thoughtful, almost sad.

"Sam? Why?" Dean asked, in genuine surprise. "What d'you mean?"

"The situation has changed since I came along. I'm like ... an intruder. It must be hard for him to see you with me," Castiel said, turning his innocent blue gaze up to Dean's, full mouth pouting out as he waited for Dean's answer.

"Dude, hey, Sam's alright. You and me have something different to what I have with Sam. He's my brother, family, while you - you're my boyfriend, okay? I love you both but in different ways," Dean said, looking as uncomfortable as he felt right then. "I don't wanna hear you say anything more about coming between me and Sam, because you haven't. Things are just different now. Things change, they always do. Sam will just have to deal with it."

Castiel remained silent, smiled up at Dean when the hunter glanced down at him.

"What?" Dean asked, smiling back at him despite himself.

"Are you happy?" Castiel asked.

"What d'you mean? Of course I'm happy. As happy as I can be while stuck out in a freezing cold car in the middle of the worst snow storm of the century," Dean laughed, squeezing Castiel's shoulder beneath his coat.

"That's not what I meant, Dean, and you know it," Castiel said, refusing to let go, wanting an answer, despite knowing it already.

Dean huffed out a sigh, glanced out the windshield, remained silent for a few moments, before returning his gaze to Castiel's once more.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm happy," he said. "I have you. Now can we get some pie and some coffee? I need to warm up."

Castiel surprisingly laughed at that, warm chuckle brightening the air around him, as he straightened up, to let Dean start the car and pull away from the motel room parking lot. They didn't stop until they found a mostly deserted diner, empty bar a few late night couples grabbing a bite to eat before returning home and the ever looming closing hour.

Castiel chose a secluded, private booth at the back of the store, away from prying eyes while Dean ordered two coffees, and two portions of their best pie with rich dollops of vanilla ice cream to the side. The angel gestured Dean over when the hunter looked for him, smiled when Dean slid into the booth beside him, thighs touching as the hunter settled in close. Dean draped his arm securely around Castiel's shoulders, an automatic gesture that felt secure, comforting, comfortable.

Dean murmured in approval when Castiel leant forward, pressed his soft, sweet mouth against his in a gentle kiss, tongue lapping against the hunter's mouth until he opened up for him, letting him in. The hunter lost himself in the kiss, loved the feel of Castiel's tongue heavy in his mouth, loved the pure taste of the angel as they kissed.

He flinched when the waitress arrived, coughing gently into her hand to distract them, before she placed their order on the table before them with a polite smile. She was smiling when Dean and Castiel both looked up at her guiltily, genuine amusement brightening her face as she asked if there was anything else they wanted.

"No, sweetheart, I have all that I want right here," Dean immediately said, with a grateful nod and a polite smile up at her.

Castiel repeated the sentiment when the waitress looked askance at him, before she chuckled to herself.

"I can see that," she murmured, before she wandered away, throwing a smile at them over her shoulder, receiving a wink from Dean in return.

Castiel leant in, claimed another kiss from Dean's mouth, before wrapping his lips around a forkful of warm apple pie, swiftly followed by a large mouthful of ice cream. Dean watched him as he ate, filling his own mouth with sweet ice cream and pie, smiling when some of the cream dribbled down Castiel's chin unbidden. Dean reached forward, wiped the smear away and received a shy smile in return from Castiel.

"How's your pie?" Dean asked, gently, gesturing towards Castiel's almost empty plate with his fork.

"It's good," Castiel nodded. "Better than Sam's one."

Dean laughed at that, shaking his head at the smiling angel, before he said - "That'll be the curry powder. That's not good, you know."

Castiel smiled, before taking a sip of his coffee, dark liquid looking darker still against his pale skin. Dean hadn't ordered milk with it, knowing that Castiel seemed to prefer it without it from the few times Castiel had actually drank it in the past. He watched as the angel's eyes closed slowly in appreciation, dark eyelashes gracing his slightly flushed cheeks in pretty laced patterns.

Dean was still staring when Castiel glanced up at him, soft blue gaze smiling at him over the coffee cup.

"You're staring, Dean," Castiel admonished, nudging the hunter's knee gently with his own.

"What? Can't I stare at my own boyfriend whenever I want?" Dean shot back with an affectionate grin at him.

Castiel remained silent, merely forked another mouthful of apple pie into his mouth, ice cream slowly melting against the sugar encrusted pastry. Some of the cream dribbled down his chin again, smeared against his lips and Dean leant in, wiped Castiel's chin before claiming the smears from the angel's mouth with a kiss. Castiel responded, tasting of sugar, spice, warm vanilla mingled with his own taste in an inviting mixture. Dean deepened the kiss, fingers lacing through Castiel's dark hair, tongue probing Castiel's mouth and chasing the remainder of the ice cream from his tongue.

Castiel made mewls of encouragement, certainly didn't push the hunter away, murmured in approval when Dean fumbled with his belt, his zip, on his dark pants. He pulled away, cheeks flushed, slightly breathless, staring at Dean intently as the hunter quirked his eyebrows at him.

"What if someone sees us?" Castiel asked, voice pitched low into an almost whisper.

"They won't," Dean reassured him, casting a quick glance around their table and finding the coast clear.

He ducked his head down, wooden surface of the table hiding him from sight from the main portion of the diner, fingers dragging at Castiel's boxer shorts eagerly, peeling them away from the angel's erection slowly. Castiel murmured encouragement to him, eyes still scanning the diner for possible interruptions, eyes closing and mouth going slack when Dean closed his mouth around his dick, sucking him back slowly.

Castiel leant his head against the wall behind him, hips moving as far as they would go in time with Dean's bobbing head, groans, moans of arousal falling from dry lips in encouragement. He stroked Dean's head and neck, felt the hunter lick against the tip of his cock and probe the slit at the end, gently. He imagined Dean's cheeks hollowing out as he worked his mouth over Castiel's erection, felt him use teeth and tongue as well as practiced lips against his dick, sending thrills of pleasure shooting through him in starbursts of arousal. His pleasure heightened still further at the thought of possible discovery, of the thought of the waitress coming back and discovering Dean sucking him off in public and he groaned loudly, orgasm tightening his balls mere moments before flooding the hunter's mouth with his release.

He felt Dean pull away, saw him wiping his shining lips with the back of his hand, heard Dean unzip his own jeans hastily. He didn't object when the hunter encouraged him to return the favor, just dipped his head down and closed his mouth around Dean's throbbing erection, post orgasmic bliss still roiling through his own body.

Dean's head rolled back, mouth slack, eyes closed, unconsciously repeating Castiel's gestures of a few moments before. He pressed his closed fist against his mouth, tried to stifle his pleasured groans against his closed tight fingers, hips fucking into Castiel's mouth as the angel gave him a typically fantastic blow job. He didn't last long, couldn't, especially when Castiel paid special attention to Dean's slit, licking against it, probed it with the tip of his tongue, laving against the bundle of nerves on the underside of Dean's cock. Dean screamed against his fist as he filled Castiel's mouth with his hot release, the world barely registering for him any more as Castiel straightened and tucked him back into his boxers, zipping his jeans up for him.

He draped his arm around Castiel's shoulders once more, smiled wearily when the angel settled his head against his shoulder, slender hand resting gently against Dean's abdomen. Dean lifted Castiel's chin with one gentle hand, claimed his mouth in a needy kiss, lips meeting and parting noisily in their otherwise silent corner. Castiel probed Dean's mouth with his tongue, felt safe in the hunter's embrace, knew that Dean felt just as safe in his presence when they were together. They continued kissing, long after the other patrons of the diner had left, only moving when the waitress who'd served them before came to tell them that the diner was closing soon.

Dean settled the bill, before leading Castiel from the warmth of the place, one arm settled securely around the angel's waist, exchanging small kitten kisses every few steps. They stopped beneath a street lamp, snow drifting down to decorate their hair, their shoulders, cold night air surrounding them in its chill embrace. They barely noticed when Sam approached, hands shoved deep into his hooded jacket pockets, face pinched with the cold and snow settling into his long hair.

"Hey," Sam said to them sharply. "You coming back tonight?"

"You threw us out, Sammy. What do you think?" Dean asked, barely breaking into his kiss with Castiel to reply.

"The motel room's empty without you there. Both of you. I got bored," Sam said, with a shrug.

"Lonely, more like," Dean replied.

Sam snorted gently through his nose, turning away, mouth pressed into a bitch face of doom at his incorrigible brother.

"Yeah, whatever, dude," Sam replied, throwing the words over his shoulder as he began to walk away again.

"Admit it, Sammy, you like having me and Castiel there," Dean shouted after him.

Castiel watched as Sam's steps slowed, and the tall hunter stopped in his tracks. He turned back to face them, face pinched with the cold, eyes surprisingly gentle when he looked at them.

"Yeah. I didn't like talking to the walls without you two there," he said, cracking a smile at them. "So, are you coming back? Beats the hell out of kissing in the snow."

"What d'you think, Cas? Fancy a night in a motel room, or d'you wanna stay out here in the snow?" Your call," Dean asked, turning his gaze onto the angel, who stared intently back.

"Let's go back to the motel room," he replied immediately, much to Dean's amusement.

"You hear that, Sammy? We're coming back," Dean called to his brother, without taking his eyes from Castiel's.

"Ground rules, Dean. Sleep in your own bed, not mine," Sam replied, coming back to join them once more. "Because, dude, seriously impolite to screw your boyfriend in someone else's bed."

"Ah, so, you're fine with me screwing my boyfriend in my bed, huh?" Dean asked, raising one eyebrow at his brother.

"Hey, I'm still here, you know," Castiel reminded them both gently.

"Sorry, Cas," Dean said immediately, soon followed by an echo from Sam.

"What you get up to with Cas is no concern of mine," Sam said, to Dean. "As long as you keep it confined to your bed. Mess up your own goddamned sheets."

"Fine," Dean replied, with an echoing statement from Castiel when Sam raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay then. Motel," Sam said, as he turned away once more.

"Motel, it is then," Dean agreed, with a wink at Castiel.

The angel smiled back at him, smile broadening when Dean leant in to say - "Told you it would all be fine, didn't I?"

"I heard that," Sam called out over his shoulder.

"No you didn't. What did I just say, Sammy?" Dean called out to his brother in derision.

"I don't know, but I still heard it," Sam replied, petulantly, words met with the sounds of Dean and Castiel's chuckles.

Sam smiled to himself, slowed his steps and waited for the two lovers to catch him up. He waited by the Impala, slid into the back when Dean gestured Castiel into the passenger seat. The younger hunter settled his long frame into the back seat and watched Dean and Castiel exchange brief meaningful glances. He smiled, quelled a certain sense of jealousy that Dean had found someone he was happy with, covering it with happiness of his own. It was unlike Dean to be so obviously smitten with another, had certainly never seen Dean stick with one person for longer than one night. He turned away to look at the snow drifting down to dust the sidewalks with fluffy flakes, smiling to himself, finally glad that happiness had at least visited one of them recently.

He could see that Castiel was good for his brother, was obviously just as smitten with Dean, all too eager to please and to love as Dean was. He sighed, fogging the window before him with his exhalation and quickly sketched out a love heart with one extended finger. He just had enough time to scrawl a quick "D + C" before the mist evaporated, grinning at the thought of Dean's face when his brother came to see the impression of his graffiti in the morning.

He settled back once more, remained silent on the short car ride back to the motel before returning to his own bed, mindful to not complain at the sounds of pleasured moans, excited groans coming from the other bed during the night. After all, at least this time, it wasn't his own bed getting messed up ....

-fini-


End file.
